


let go of the dark days

by Marvellous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Road Trip, The Grand Canyon, Travel, happy endings, in an ideal world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: It was different now. Their days are mostly filled with love and serenity, you could even say Cas and him had a normal life to some degree.-an idealistic domestic happy ending for our boys...or what i would choose, anyways.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 48





	let go of the dark days

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song 'run for those hills, babe' by tom rosenthal. highly recommend a listen.

A cool breeze whisped it’s way over the back of Dean’s neck, a shiver running down his spine as the bright morning sun peeks over the horizon. 

A hand finds the small of his back. 

A scarf is gently shoved into his hand. 

“You forgot this in the car,” Cas’ voice reminds him.

Dean had to roll his eyes, he had been insistent he wouldn’t need it. The walk was a brief one to the viewpoint they were headed to. He wraps it loose around his neck anyways. When his phone buzzes, he pulls it out of his pocket to gaze over the text, “Sam and Eileen can’t wait to see us and…” Dean squints at the bright screen.

Cas looks over Dean’s shoulder to read the rest for him, “-they’re wondering what day we’ll be there.” 

“I was getting there, man,” Dean insisted under his breath. He would definitely rant later about how they were making font size smaller on new phones. 

“Few days?” Dean checks with Cas (met with a noncommittal hum, the other’s focus lying elsewhere), but shoves the phone back into his pocket. It wasn’t a rush to reply to one another these days. There were some nights, on occasion, Dean would wake up anxious and call his little brother to make sure he was okay, and Sam would do the same. The threads of their past would never really be undone, and that was okay. Things were pretty damn good now, otherwise. 

Dean watches as Cas take a few steps in front of him, careful and surefooted. There was still a layer of packed snow along the well worn path to be mindful of. And then the new day light in his hair makes Dean notice some grey peppered in his lover’s hair, and he smiles.

When Cas still had his grace, he could have kept himself looking the same for eternity. Being Cas though, he decided to show his vessel’s age. His powers never really let certain things show, that were just too human for the celestial being to grasp. Scars and grey hairs, for example, were among those things. After Jack had returned Cas from the empty years ago, Cas was rendered powerless. He was fully and completely human. Since then those things began to show in all their beauty.

The softer stomachs and deepening lines that etched their faces held a different weight now. Oh and Dean cherished those signs of age and wear. Maybe he hadn’t in the past, not when there was a world to save and people’s stories that mattered more than his. His life had a sole purpose to protect others, his family, friends, at any cost, and growing old was not often on his mind. If it was, it was often met with disgust; resentment at missing out on his youth and getting closer to the end than the start. 

It was different now. Their days are mostly filled with love and serenity, you could even say Cas and him had a normal life to some degree. They had a house, Dean had a job at a repair shop, Cas was drawn to artistic pursuits. They travelled, and not from case to case anymore, but simply for the enjoyment of it. Seeing things with refreshed eyes, no longer haunted by what was laid to rest behind them, was something they both loved. 

Dean close the small gap between them and looped his arm with Cas’, flashing a smile at the messy haired man beside him. 

“What?” Cas raised an eyebrow, but Dean’s smile was infectious as always and soon he was smiling as well.

An amused huff left Dean’s lips, “Nothin’.” 

Cas opened his mouth to dispute that fact, but then they were at the low stone wall separating them from the enormity in front of them. A shadowed chasm, the edges a vibrant orange as the sun spilled into the valleys within the canyon. 

The Grand Canyon was always their favourite stop on the way to Sam and Eileen’s, and this time of year often meant fewer people. Right now they were the only ones out by the looks of it.

Dean held onto Cas and let his arms wrap around his waist, chin resting on the other’s shoulder as a content sigh left him. 

Cas leaned into it for a moment, turning his head just slightly to look at Dean, marvelling at the freckles across his nose. Each time they came here, Dean without fail was taken by the sight in front of them, and Cas’ first thoughts were to watch the wonder in Dean’s expression. 

Dean was the sun and Cas would forever be caught in orbit around him. 

It wasn’t long before Dean captured Cas’ lips in a kiss, not overly concerned with the awkward angle as the warmth of the sun finally graced their cheeks, an errant flock of song birds fluttering past. 

“I love living this life together, Dean,” Cas murmured. 

Dean’s eyelids fell heavy as his nose bumped against Cas’ lips, grateful he was able to share these moments with the love of his life. “Me too, Cas,” Dean breathed.

Cas was the moon and Dean would always be sure he had light upon him.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways!! i'm trying to figure out writing again, it's not perfect, but when is anything i post :') thanks for reading if you've made it this far! it's much appreciated


End file.
